1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string line box tool for alignment work in carpentry in particular and construction in general.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chalk line boxes are conventionally used in construction work to provide a visible line on a work piece such as wall, floor or ceiling. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,299 discloses the use of a chalk box in providing a chalk dust line on a wall. The operation of such a chalk box in providing such a chalk dust line is well known. A nail is generally used to secure one or both ends of the chalk line box or a nail and a worker are used to secure both ends of the chalk line box. FIG. 8 of U.S. 2002/0088133 shows an example where a nail is used to support both ends of a chalk line box, i.e., the free end of the chalk line box and the housing of the chalk line box, and FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,299 shows an example where a nail is used to secure the free end of a chalk line box and a worker is used to support the housing of the chalk line box.